Bring Me To Life
by EmoTrinityHydra101
Summary: Robin sacrificed himself to rid the world of Grima, leaving behind his friends and family. Lucina, Morgan, Chrom, the Shepherds, everyone. Two years later, he returns, much to his everyone's - especially Lucina's - joy. M!MU X Lucina. Song shot set to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Fluff, sort of sad. You may cry. I did.


**So, I recently finished Fire Emblem: Awakening, and I married my Avatar (Teather) to Lucina, and I couldn't get past all the cute fluffy moments I picked up, from their confession to Lucina's judgement to her final quote.  
So, I was listening to _Bring Me To Life_ the other day, and this hit me like a speeding train. I suggest listening to the aforementioned song while reading this, but if you don't, that's fine too.  
Also rather than using my Avatars name, I just went with the default male Robin. I know, I'm lazy.  
Also, see if you can find the Sm4sh reference. If you do, you get a cookie.  
Actually, anyone who reads this gets a cookie.**

* * *

 **Aura: Aaanywaaaay, let's go!**

 **Morgan: *hops around like a maniac* YES LET'S GO!**

 **Aura: *facepalms* Morgan, calm down. Robin, can you control your daughter?**

 **Robin: I tried. I gave up a long time ago.**

 **Aura: Uuuuugh.**

* * *

Robin was fading. He'd dealt the final blow to Grima. He collapsed on the ground, one hand wrapped around mine, as my father crouched on his other side, urging him not to go, begging him to stay with us. Tears were streaming down my face, unbidden. As his eyes closed, I ran a hand over the side of his face, feeling the last bit of warmth leech from my fingers. At the last moment, his eyes caught mine, and he whispered quietly, "It's going to be alright."

I had to smile slightly at that, before whispering back, "Time to tip the scales."

That was our little joke. It was also the last thing I said to him.

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Naga had said if his bonds were strong enough, he could return to us. His bonds, I thought, were definitely strong enough. The Shepherds were more than just an army, more than just friends. We were one big family, no matter whether we were actually related or not. We helped each other out no matter if someone asked or not. Even Tharja would help around the camp, assuming one could convince her to leave her tent or stop kissing Henry, Plegian dark mages that they were.

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside, save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

The morning after his sacrifice, when I woke up, I half expected to see him curled beside me, his snow white hair messy from sleep, his chocolate coloured eyes fixed on me. When I saw his half of the bed empty, the full realization of what he'd done hit me, and I spent the next half an hour crying into my pillow, only stopping when the door opened and Morgan's voice asked, "Mother? Are you alright?" and she'd sat down beside me, tears in her own eyes.

"He'll be back, Mother. Father wouldn't just leave us like this," she said confidently. I nodded, in awe of the fact that my daughter could lose her memories, and less than a year later, have her father sacrifice himself, and still see the bright side of the situation. I wrapped her in a hug, brushing her hair from her face.

"You have his strength, you know," I said.

Morgan nodded, before leaving the room, clearly understanding that I wanted some time alone to mourn my husband.

It would be two full years before I'd see him again.

 _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside, save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Over the next two years, so many things came back to me. Some of them had seemed so small at the time, but now, they meant more to me than anything.

Our confessions.

Our first kiss.

Finding Morgan.

The day he proposed to me.

Our wedding.

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

Just as the day he left had been the worst of my life, the day he returned was the best. I had been sparring with Cynthia in the courtyard, Morgan and Lucia- my younger self- watching us, when Inigo had sprinted in, exhausted, barely managing to puff out the words, "He's back, Lucina. He's back."

I froze, heart racing, eyes wide, before I sheathed Falchion and took off to the place where Father and Lissa had originally found Robin, five years before. As I ran, the tears started coming to my eyes again, only this time, it was because he was back.

He was back. After all this time, _he was back._

 _All this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life_

I'd run for almost half an hour before the field came into view. Three figures stood there: Father, Lissa and… and Robin. I cried out, my voice somewhat strangled by the adrenaline rushing through me. They turned, and I could see Robin's face split into that stupid dorky grin I loved so much. As soon as I reached him, I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my mouth against his, not caring that my father- who had chased Robin around camp when he first discovered we were dating- stood just a few meters away.

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside, save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up, spinning me around. We were both laughing and crying all at once as my hands ran through his hair, relishing every little touch. Gods, I'd missed him so much. He set me down, pressing his mouth to mine again, and then he whispered something into the kiss.

"Gods, I missed you, Lucina," he said, and I could taste the peppermint on his breath, exactly the same as our first kiss.

 _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

I loved him so much. He was the light of my life, my very reason for staying in this time. Without him, I'd be lost.

I love you, Robin.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Now let me say writing this wasn't easy, especially since I'm fifteen and have never had a boyfriend.**

 **And I'm about romantic as SALAD.**

 **SAAAALAAAAD.**

 **Anywaaaaay, hope you all enjoyed - or cried - reading this.**

 **I did.**


End file.
